1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system, an information processing server, a distribution server, a communication apparatus, a program and an information distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus which is capable of contactlessly communicating with a reader/writer, such as a cellular phone with a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) card or IC chip, has been widely used recently.
If the communication apparatus capable of contactless communication with a reader/writer has a tamper resistant IC chip or the like, it is possible to perform secure communication of data which needs protection against tampering such as electronic money and ticket, data which needs protection against information leakage such as credit card numbers, and data which is related to personal information such as membership numbers. Consequently, the distribution of various services with the use of the communication apparatus which is capable of contactless communication with a reader/writer is widespread socially. A method of authentication between a reader/writer and a communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-168965, for example.
Service data which is used in an IC chip such as a ticket and a coupon can be distributed to a communication apparatus from an information processing server of each business through a given communication path.